Costumbre
by yamila.ar
Summary: El Invierno en la vida de Cameron... ¿encontrará la calidez suficiente para volver al verano? Nuestra inmunóloga favorita cuenta cómo ve ella a su historia con House.


COSTUMBRE

COSTUMBRE

Dicen que al enamoramiento lo ayuda la costumbre. Dicen que cuando uno se enamora, a veces, es porque ve a esa persona todos los días (o casi) y está tan acostumbrado a vivir con eso que no podría imaginarse el tiempo en su ausencia. Pues en mi caso eso no se aplica.

Conocí a Robert hace... ¿cuánto? Como cuatro años. No diré que no me pareció atractivo cuando lo vi, eso sería mentir; pero entablamos una peculiar relación de amistad. Igual ya había conocido a House de antes, y debo confesar que mi ex jefe opacó inmediatamente a quien quiera que fuera a plantarse frente a mí. Aunque hubiera tenido al hombre perfecto ante mis ojos, habría optado por House.

Y él... Bueno, a decir verdad todos los indicios me apuntaron a creer que correspondía a mis sentimientos. Pero cuando yo me ofrecí en bandeja ante sus narices él me rechazó, dejándome sumida en el invierno más largo de mi vida.

Tardé mucho en recuperarme. O medio recuperarme. Creo que nunca he podido estar bien del todo desde aquel día. Pero me conformé con ver que él seguía tratándome igual que siempre, que su actitud conmigo no había cambiado en absoluto.

Y apareció Stacy en medio de todo esto, claro. Echando por el piso todas mis esperanzas. House estaba... distinto. Parecía realmente enamorado. Y entonces llegué a la conclusión de que House no sólo me rechazaba porque no me quería... sino que no hubiera podido quererme porque amaba a alguien más...

Luego, la insistencia de Robert. Se me acercó de a poco, y reconozco que le tomé muchísimo cariño. Me ayudó a olvidarme por un rato de House, de mi invierno, de todo. Su calidez me hizo sonreír otra vez, me hizo soñar. Fue una primavera preciosa... que duró escasos seis meses.

Fue horrible lo que le hice. Durante esos seis meses lo usé para intentar olvidar, para desterrar un recuerdo ya arraigado en mi mente y del que no podía desprenderme. Y creí haberlo logrado. Renuncié a Diagnósticos, cambié de puesto, lo evité por semanas, ni siquiera lo vi... Pero él estaba ahí, en mi cabeza, martilleando con esa perfecta imperfección que me enloquece, con toda esa actitud que lo convierte en... él mismo. Y aproveché el primer paso en falso de Robert para dejarlo. Porque no podía vivir sabiendo que la primavera no era más que una hermosa ilusión para no enfrentar el invierno.

Lo siento de verdad por Robert. Su calidez no llegó a traerme el verano, pero lo intentó. Siempre lo querré por ello, aunque él no quiera verme, aunque me vea obligada a ser hiriente las pocas veces que hablamos. De verdad lo hago para evitar herirlo aún más. Sería muy cruel quedarme a su lado mientras sé perfectamente lo que siento.

Y ahí estaba yo, de nuevo libre. Bien podría haberme olvidado de todo cuanto sentía. Al fin y al cabo llevaba seis meses alejada casi completamente de House. El enamoramiento tendría que haber desaparecido. Pero tuvieron que pasar aún cuatro meses más, meses en que ocasionalmente pude verlo, para poder reconocer que lo que sentía por él era más que simple enamoramiento. Tuve que plantarme cara a cara con mi corazón para que me hiciera entrar en razones.

Ahora bien, lo reconocí, es cierto. Pero en privado.

Intenté imaginar muchas veces cómo sería decírselo a él. Me encontré en más de una ocasión tumbada en mi cama soñando como una adolescente con miles de situaciones...

No, en privado. Debía concentrarme en dejarlo en privado. Pero, claro, tratándose de House cualquiera de mis determinaciones era (y es) casi como nada.

Me lo crucé hace un mes y medio en el pasillo de Urgencias. Iba cojeando tras Chase, intentando convencerlo de hacerle una cirugía exploratoria a un tipo que acababa de salir horas antes de un transplante de riñón. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y lo saludé con una inclinación de cabeza muy profesional. Pasaron los dos por mi lado y se alejaron unos metros, pero dos segundos después escuché los pasos de House tras de mí. Empezó a suplicarme que convenciera a Robert. Mi ex novio se detuvo al otro lado del pasillo en el mismo momento en que yo volteé para enfrentar a mi ex jefe.

Levanté la voz y le dije a Robert que hiciera caso a House, que él seguro sabría por qué se lo pedía. Lo vi doblar la esquina mascullando su bronca.

Enseguida levanté la vista y me perdí en un par de ojos azules que me miraban satisfechos. Lo vi alzar una ceja. Imité el gesto mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Él se apoyó despreocupadamente en el bastón y esbozó una media sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos. Me estaba examinando cuidadosamente, quizá buscando mis razones para darle la razón a él.

Yo estaba concentrada. Mantenerlo en privado. Mantenerlo en privado. Mantenerlo- ¡Oh, al diablo con eso! Bajé la mirada tímida. Juraría que me sonrojé. Dejé caer uno de mis brazos y me lo froté levemente con la mano opuesta. Aún con la cabeza gacha lo miré de reojo. Su expresión se había suavizado bastante y se mordía nervioso el labio inferior, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que yo pude adivinar.

Desvió la mirada a un lado y dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante. Suspiró. Me atreví a sonreír. Y en ese momento me miró otra vez. Intensamente. Con una fuerza que envió una oleada de calor por cada célula de mi cuerpo. Ahí me di cuenta de que me había quedado congelada con la expectativa. Sin embargo, esa mirada aflojó todas mis articulaciones y hubiera terminado por el piso de no haber tenido una pared detrás de mí para respaldarme lo más casualmente que pude.

House había entendido mi mirada y me había correspondido. Sentí que teníamos otra vez esa conexión que podía percibir hace tiempo. Sentí que por fin el invierno se iba y daba paso al verano. Al sofocante, sudoroso y aplastante verano. O por lo menos yo estaba sofocada, sudada y aplastada. Todo con su mirada.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, aún mirándome. Ahogó una risita suave antes de voltearse, dejándome en ese estado de shock controlado.

Inmediatamente me avergoncé de haber bajado mi guardia tan rápido. De seguro sólo jugaba conmigo, como siempre, y usaría lo que acababa de descubrir en mi actitud para burlarse de mí a la primera oportunidad.

Caminé a buen paso hacia mi oficina para seguir con mis obligaciones, sintiéndome humillada y enojada a un tiempo. Gracias a mis años de entrenamiento mi expresión no sufrió cambio alguno, pero al entrar cerré la puerta de un golpe. En el silencio de esa sala sólo pude escuchar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón y mi respiración agitada. Maldije al aire. Quizá fue por todos esos sonidos internos que no escuché la puerta que se abría y cerraba otra vez, ni las cortinas siendo corridas para bloquear la vista exterior.

De lo que sí me percaté, tal vez ya demasiado tarde, fue de que un par de manos me voltearon y una boca se apoderó de la mía con desesperación. No necesité abrir mis ojos, cerrados por reflejo, para saber que se trataba de House. Mis manos se alzaron sin que yo las controlase y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Respondí al beso como pude, plenamente consciente de que una de sus manos descendía por mi espalda por sobre la tela del pijama. No pude evitar un gemido cuando por fin alcanzó el borde y rozó la piel de mi cintura, haciendo que mi temperatura se elevara de golpe.

Se separó apenas. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas nos hicieron sonreír. Y en ese momento vi en sus ojos un brillo especial, nuevo, alegre. Casi diría feliz. Quise preguntarle cómo habíamos llegado a ese punto... Más exactamente cómo había llegado él a decidir que tenía algo conmigo lo suficientemente fuerte como para venir a buscarme. La actitud no era propia de él. No que no la estuviera disfrutando, sino que me desconcertaba.

Debió leer la pregunta en mis ojos. Fue mi turno de morderme el labio inferior, esperando por una respuesta. Cerré los ojos cuando la mano que estaba en mi cintura trazó una suave caricia, y House aprovechó mi distracción para besarme de nuevo, aunque más tiernamente.

¿Qué más daba si esa actitud no era propia de él? ¿Qué importaba cómo es que decidió que tenía algo conmigo si estaba obteniendo precisamente lo que yo más quería, lo que más deseaba en el mundo?

Apliqué la presión justa en su nuca con mis manos para poder profundizar el beso. Él volvió a apartarse y me miró. Y volvió a besarme.

No habíamos dicho una sola palabra. Y digamos que en el siguiente rato tampoco invertimos mucha variedad de lenguaje. No lo necesitamos aquel día. Tampoco los días posteriores. Porque aprovechamos para que nuestros cuerpos, nuestras miradas y silencios hablaran por nosotros.

Dicen que al amor lo mata la costumbre. Que el día a día marchita la relación. Pues en nuestro caso dudo que vaya a aplicarse. Porque jamás me acostumbraré del todo a encontrar los ojos de House cuando despierto en la mañana, o a tener que despertarlo para que almuerce un domingo al mediodía, o a salir del hospital con él cada noche, o a no necesitar del lenguaje verbal para expresar lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Y aunque me acostumbrara... es House. Y House siempre tiene cosas nuevas para sorprenderme.

FIN


End file.
